Luminescence is produced in certain organisms as a result of a luciferase-mediated oxidation reaction. Luciferase genes from a wide variety of vastly different species, particularly the luciferase genes of Photinus pyralis and Photuris pennsylvanica (fireflies of North America), Pyrophorus plagiophthalamus (the Jamaican click beetle), Renilla reniformis (the sea pansy), and several bacteria (e.g., Xenorhabdus luminescens and Vibrio spp), are extremely popular luminescence reporter genes. Firefly luciferase is also a popular reporter for determining ATP concentrations, and, in that role, is widely used to detect biomass. Luminescence is also produced by other enzymes when those enzymes are mixed with certain synthetic substrates, for instance, alkaline phosphatase and adamantyl dioxetane phosphate, or horseradish peroxidase and luminol.
Luciferase genes are widely used as genetic reporters due to the non-radioactive nature, sensitivity, and extreme linear range of luminescence assays. For instance, as few as 10−20 moles of firefly luciferase can be detected. Consequently, luciferase assays of gene activity are used in virtually every experimental biological system, including both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell cultures, transgenic plants and animals, and cell-free expression systems. Similarly, luciferase assays used to determine ATP concentration are highly sensitive, enabling detection to below 10−16 moles.
Luciferases can generate light via the oxidation of enzyme-specific substrates, e.g., luciferins. For firefly luciferase and all other beetle luciferases, light generation occurs in the presence of magnesium ions, oxygen, and ATP. For anthozoan luciferases, including Renilla luciferase, only oxygen is required along with the substrate coelentrazine. Generally, in luminescence assays to determine genetic activity, reaction substrates and other luminescence activating reagents are introduced into a biological system suspected of expressing a reporter enzyme. Resultant luminescence, if any, is then measured using a luminometer or any suitable radiant energy-measuring device. The assay is very rapid and sensitive, and provides gene expression data quickly and easily, without the need for radioactive reagents.
Reporters are useful to detect the presence or activity of molecules within cells or supernatants. For instance, proteases constitute a large and important group of enzymes involved in diverse physiological processes such as protein turnover in blood coagulation, inflammation, reproduction, fibrinolysis, and the immune response. Numerous disease states are caused by, and can be characterized by, the alterations in the activity of specific proteases and their inhibitors. The ability to measure these proteases in research or in a clinical setting is significant to the investigation, treatment and management of disease states. For example, caspase-3 and caspase-7 are members of the cysteine aspartyl-specific protease (also known as the FIX aspartate specific-cysteine protease, “ASCP”) family and play key effector roles in cell death in mammalian cells (Thornberry et al., 1992; Nicholson et al., 1995; Tewari et al., 1995; and Fernandes-Alnemri et al., 1996).
Numerous chromogenic and fluorogenic substrates have been used to measure proteases (Monsees et al., 1994; Monsees et al., 1995) and modified luciferins have provided alternatives to fluorescent indicators (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,999 and 5,098,828). Methods for using modified luciferins with a recognition site for a hydrolase as a pro-substrate were first described by Miska and Geiger (1989), where heterogeneous assays were conducted by incubating a modified luciferin with a hydrolase for a specified period of time, then transferring an aliquot of the mixture to a solution containing luciferase. Masuda-Nishimura et al. (2000) reported the use of a single tube (homogeneous) assay which employed a β-galactosidase substrate-modified luciferin.
Experimental treatment of cells in culture can lead to four primary outcomes: cytotoxicity (loss of membrane integrity), cytostatic effects (cell cycle arrest without cytotoxicity), proliferation or no effect versus control. Traditional viability reagents provide the number of viable cells left after treatment, but do not distinguish between cytotoxicity and cytostatic effects. Conversely, cytotoxicity assays provide the relative number of cells that have lost membrane integrity, but not the remaining number of live cells in each well. Because increasingly complex cell models are employed with greater incubation and treatment times, assays are needed to address those problems.
What is needed is an improved assay, e.g., a homogeneous assay, to detect live and dead cells.